Debbie (Goof Troop)
Debbie is a guest character in the Goof Troop episode "Leader of the Pack". She is the older cousin of Max Goof, and the niece of Goofy. Background Physical appearance Debbie is shown to have tan fur with auburn hair, and she wears an orange top with a blue jacket, light blue jeans and brown knee-high laced boots. When she was younger, Debbie wore a black top and had her hair tied up in pigtails. ''Goof Troop'' Debbie is first heard on the phone talking to Goofy, asking if she can visit him and Max, to which Goofy agrees. After being informed by Goofy of his cousin's upcoming visit, Max shows his best friend P.J. a photo of Debbie when she was younger (which P.J. disliked) and tells him that she was his babysitter for five years, and that he always believed that she was trying to choke him to death with baby powder (when she was actually changing his diaper). Sometime later, Debbie drives to the home of her uncle and cousin, where Max and P.J. are surprised at how different she looks from the photo. When P.J. brings up what Max had said about Debbie babysitting him, she playfully questions her cousin on if he is still telling people that she tried to choke him to death with baby powder, which Max denies. Debbie later agrees to pretend to be Max's girlfriend in order for him and P.J. to get into Burger Behemoth, which they were constantly being prevented from entering by Duke and his gang The Pharaohs. During this plan, Duke took a liking to Debbie and tried to seduce her, but failed. After Max defeats Duke in a skateboarding race, Debbie joins him and P.J. in eating at Burger Behemoth whilst a defeated Duke looks on from afar with his gang. Gallery IMAG0225.jpg|Young Debbie Debbie020.jpg 1992-dingo-20.jpg debbie01.jpg debbie02.jpg imagedm.jpg|Debbie with her cousin Max. Debbie057.jpg Debbie132.jpg Debbie133.jpg Max, PJ, and Debbie.png Trivia *It is never stated how old Debbie is, but given that she's old enough to drive a car, she must be at least 16. Likewise, it is also never stated if she is in high school or college, but given that she was Max's babysitter way back when he was still in diapers, it is more plausible for her to now be in college since, in order for her to have been old enough to babysit Max as an infant, there would have to be a large enough age gap between her and the presently middle school-aged Max in the first place. As in, a gap larger than there would be if she, presently-speaking, were merely a high schooler. Therefore, if she is in college, then she would be at least 18 years old. *It is never revealed how Max and Debbie are related as cousins. Since she refers to Goofy as "Uncle Goofy", it can be presumed that she and Max are first cousins, which would make one of Debbie's parents be the sibling of either Max's mother or Goofy. Also, Debbie is noticeably absent from Goofy's family reunion seen in the episode "Calling All Goofs" (especially since that episode was both produced after and shared the same writer as "Leader of the Pack"), so it is possible that she might at least come from Max's mother's side of the family. *It is presumed that Max and Debbie hadn't seen each other since they were young children as when meeting her again, Max was surprised at how different she looked from the photo he had of her. *The animation model for Debbie's younger design (shown in the photo pictured above) was recycled for other girls seen in two other episodes. **In "Dr. Horatio's Magic Orchestra", it was used twice for two different girls: The first was a member of the audience watching a homecoming concert performed by the Spoonerville Elementary school band that Pete was a part of back when he was 10 years old. The second was the guitar-playing member of said band. Both of these girls were only seen in the episode's flashback sequences. **In "Educating Goofy", it was used throughout the episode for a student at Max's school named Millie. Category:Females Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Dogs Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters